


Genji's Diary

by nicoisbest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, literally just fluff thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoisbest/pseuds/nicoisbest
Summary: Zenyatta discovers the existence of his student's diary.





	Genji's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this starting at around midnight and wrote until three in the morning. i almost didn't share it but i didn't want the work i did to go to waste?

The air was cool and crisp, wind cutting through like a blade. It had no affect on Zenyatta's metallic structure, however the sharp noise was enough for him to take an understanding of the breeze's speed.

The monk was seeking to meditate with his student, and made the assumption he would be in his room. While approaching the room, however, this did not seem to be the case; Zenyatta entered despite the lack of presence from Genji. 

After his arrival to the space, there was certain clarification that Zenyatta's pupil was elsewhere. He knew there were other places to find Genji, and nearly left the room - however, something caught his eye. Naturally, he had been in the room several times before, although Genji was normally there as well, and he did not tend to stay for long. While this was true, Zenyatta had never taken notice of the stack of books that were kept on the corner table. 

A stroke of curiosity crossed his mind. As any teacher would, he wondered what kinds of things his student had been reading about. Shuffling through the stack, it was evident that most of the literature was about many of the things Zenyatta had taught; however one book stood out. It was a simple hardcover with a leather casing, and bore no labels as to what it was about; along with that, it was separated from the stack, leaning against the rest of the books instead of being a part of them. 

Opening the book, he first took notice of the passage-like format. There were little blocks of text with dates, all separated. This struck Zenyatta as odd - and apon reading a small amount of a passage, he was inclined to close the book and put it back. The book had been a diary of some sort; clearly Genji's; he did not want to invade that kind of privacy, despite how close they were. 

After replacing the journal back in its initial position, Zenyatta left the room to seek out where Genji had run off to. 

Perhaps he'd ask about it later. 

-

Genji was sitting cross-legged in one of his frequent spots in the mountains. Zenyatta did not have much of a hard time finding him. Quietly, he approached his student, who was clearly deep in thought, perhaps already meditating. Not wanting to interrupt this, Zenyatta quietly took the empty space next to him as a seat, sitting cross-legged as Genji was. 

"Hello, Master," Genji spoke up, not even so much as moving a muscle. 

"I hope you do not mind me joining you, Genji," he said smoothly, looking out into the blue skies. 

"Of course not." 

Silence slowly seeped through the empty air as they slipped into a meditative state, it only being interrupted by the occasional gust of wind or birdsong. It was peaceful; it was beautiful. Time became an illusion of the past, and they sat, immersed in the beauty of reality yet disconnected from the universe. 

This lasted for an unmeasured period of time. After returning to a normal, conscious state, Zenyatta felt refreshed - happy - with the session. It had been a while since they had meditated together. 

Genji turned to look at Zenyatta. "Is there something on your mind, Master?" 

At Genji's question, he remembered the book he had seen in his room. "There is." The response was coupled with a nod. "I have a question for you," he replied, facing his student. "How long have you written in a diary?"

He was silent for moment. "A few months, now," he answers, folding his hands in his lap. "How did you know? Did you read it?" 

"I did not read it. I would not disrespect your privacy that way," Zenyatta assures, imitating Genji and folding his hands in his lap. "I happened to see it when I checked to see if you were in your room." A bird chirped quietly off in the distance. 

"I know you want me to tell you everything, Master, so I am sorry for keeping a personal diary like that," Genji apologized, lowering his head slightly. 

"It is alright. Having a place to write and organize your own thoughts is important," he refutes, "and I could not be upset with you for that. It is normally much easier to express how you feel through pen rather than words. I understand." His hand found its resting place on the cyborg's shoulder. 

Genji took a noticeably deep breath. "You can read it, Master," he allowed, "I want you to read it." 

"If you would like me to, then I will." 

With that, they both rose from their previous positions and headed back towards the village. 

-

Genji did not hesitate to give Zenyatta the book; he seemed almost happy about the other reading it. 

The moon hung along with the stars high in the sky. The two were in their own respective rooms; at this time they would normally be preparing for rest, however Zenyatta had decided on it as the time for him to read through the diary. 

The first entry was written a few months prior to the current date, as Genji had said. Many of the entries detailed events that they had experienced together, however they revealed some emotions Zenyatta had not been completely aware of. 

"Today was the usual routine; Master and I meditated.  
It felt different.  
As I become more accustomed to this body, the sessions feel more important to me. I find myself enjoying the time I spend with him more and more every day."

If he could smile, perhaps he would be. Zenyatta was glad that Genji enjoyed the time they spent together.  
He also finds that quite a few of the passages mention his brother. 

"Perhaps I should forgive Hanzo.  
Despite what he had caused me, he is still my brother. In order to be at peace, I must try to pardon his actions, though I am not sure if this is a simple feat."

As the entries begin to be more recent, he begins to realize that he is mentioned more often. 

"I do enjoy spending time with Master; his presence is calming.  
He seems to radiate this feeling of peace. It is nice to be around him." 

"I believe he has had a very important impact on me.  
Of course, he has helped me understand my new body, and use it to its full extent...  
However, it seems Master is now impacting my feelings as well." 

He came across the last passage - the most shocking one. 

"How am I supposed to tell him?  
How will he react, if I directly say that I'm in love with him...?  
This is a strange feeling, but I cannot help but feel this way."

Zenyatta was surprised, to say the very least. 

Genji was his student. He had students in the past; however he was, in fact, much closer with Genji than the rest - he believed they had an important connection unlike one he'd had before. 

Was he feeling love as Genji was? He didn't know for sure, but it was important they talked about it. However, it was very late; the talk would have to happen in the morning. 

-

As he approached the room, Zenyatta looked down at the diary in his hands. What would he say? He was fairly sure he felt the same, although he was unsure of how to express it. 

Genji seemed to already be awake when he arrived. Zenyatta handed him the book. "I am glad you allowed me to read this. Thank you."

The ninja simply nodded, putting the diary back in place. He seemed eager to go, however he was stopped by Zenyatta. "Let us stay here for a while," he suggested, taking a seat on the floor. Genji hesitated, however soon sat across from him. A few noiseless moments passed. "Do you really feel that way about me?" The question broke the second of stillness. 

He looked away. "...yeah," he answered. It seemed he was embarrassed. 

"I admit, I do enjoy your company very much. You are much more than a student to me, Genji," he explained, finally putting thoughts into words. His hand was soon resting on the shoulder of his student in front of him. 

Genji took off his faceplate. Underneath, he seemed flustered, unexpected from him. He took the advantage of Zenyatta's raised arm and pulled him close for an embrace. 

A hug between two mechanical bodies is a bit odd, however it still made him feel comfortable and warm. It was a short-lived hug, however - they were soon sitting with - what was closest to - their foreheads touching. Red crawled up Genji's cheeks. Although what remained of his skin was heavily damaged, color could still be seen if one looked close enough. "Do you feel love, Master?" 

Zenyatta refrained from responding for a bit. Instead, he stared into Genji's eyes for a period of time. He had not looked this close before, as his student was rarely found without his faceplate, but after the closer look he noticed that the other's eyes seemed to shimmer and reflect peace...they were nice. Finding himself lost in them, they caused him to nearly forget the question. 

"I have not put much thought into it," he began, placing his hand over one of Genji's, "however, sitting here, I believe that perhaps I do share feelings similar to yours." At this statement, Zenyatta noticed his eyes brighten slightly. 

Unexpectedly, Genji leaned in and planted a small, swift kiss on what would be considered Zenyatta's cheek. 

"Oh my," he immediately reacted, unsure of what else he was to say. It wasn't like anyone had done that before; he had been surrounded by other omnics that lacked lips his entire life, after all. After this reaction, Genji retreated backward and looked away, however still left his hand underneath his teacher's. 

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that," he uttered quickly as he re-placed the faceplate into its normal position. "Gomenasai." 

Zenyatta raised his free hand to turn Genji back towards him. "Do not distress. It is alright," he promised, resting his hand upon the side of the other's covered face. "After all, I'm beginning to believe that your feelings are not one-sided."

**Author's Note:**

> since this was, in fact, written while i was only awake due to the influence of caffiene, it is likely not perfect, however i still hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> also, this ship deserves more recognition. it's soft.


End file.
